Guard to Lover
by twilightHarryPotterlover
Summary: Alice leaves Jasper. His family begins to worry about him. When he plans to go back to school, Leah is sent as well to protect everyone in the case that something went wrong. Will this turn into a friendship or more? L/J A/S
1. Chapter 1

Jasper P.O.V  
I didn't know what she saw or why it made her leave but it happened.

One day when I had been out hunting with Rosalie, Alice had had a vision.

It was different from all the others because she was sure.

She was sure her vision was going to come true and there was nothing she could do about it. So my wife, my so called soul mate, chose to leave me.

She wouldn't tell me where she was going but she said it was for the best.

When she was talking about it, she was upset and worried but also happy and sure of what she was doing.

So I trusted her.

Alice was always right.

I had to continuously remind myself of this.

Edward had heard her thoughts when she was getting into her car and he knew she wasn't coming back.

He hadn't made me tell everyone what had happened between me and her and for that I was grateful.

Esme touched my shoulder, bring me from my thoughts.

She was worried about me.

I could feel it and I sent a wave of calm at her to ease her worrying.  
"Thank you," she said with a caring smile.

"But I'm still going to worry about you," she said, touching the side of my face.

She was our mother, no matter who was older.

She cared about us so much and worried that much more, just like any mother would. "Bella and Edward are going for a hunt, maybe you should go with them," she said kindly.

I knew she wasn't trying to say I needed to hurt all the time now that Alice was gone but she was right.

I was used to being distracted by Alice all the time and the animal blood just isn't as good as stopping me from thinking about it.

Bella and Edward were on the other side of the room, trying to pull Nessie, their daughter away from Jacob to go hunting.

The imprinting was a weird feeling.

It was like nothing I had ever felt before.

It was stronger than anything.

Even the way a werewolves feelings are linked afterwards, there is no feeling other than the love for their imprint.

Nothing was worth thinking about or even feeling?  
"Come on Nessie," said Jacob holding his hand out to her.  
"But I wonna watch TV with you," she said in a sweet little voice.

Nessie now looked around 17 years old but was brighter than any 35 year old.

Jacob smiled at her.  
"I'll come with you," he said happy to do anything for her.

She giggled which made him happier again.

Everything he felt was about her now, before Nessie was born he would never have gone hunting with any us but now he was suggesting it.  
"Ok," she said in a bubbly voice.

He smiled picking her up playfully, hugging her as she rapped her arms around his neck, hugging him back.

I was a little surprised, Jacob was hugging her.

They kept all the hugging and stuff until Bella and Edward were nowhere in sight.

And then both of them tried not to think about it when Edward was around.  
"Do you want a ride," he asked letting her drop back onto the floor.

She giggled jumping up and down, nodding her head.

They made their way outside.

Bella and Edward didn't really know what to do as the let their daughter leave with Jacob.

Though they weren't really worried, they just stood there awkwardly.

Then we heard a bark from the edge of the forest, outside the house.

Bella and Edward walked through the door while I followed a little behind them.

I saw the massive wolf of Jacob standing by the edge of the forest, with Nessie holding onto the fur on his neck.

I saw her kiss the top of Jacobs head before smiling up at her parents.

Bella and Edward's happiness was everything; it was moments like these that made them stop worrying (even just for a second) that the Volturi were still around.

I felt the anger before I heard her come out of the woods.

Jacob made his way over to where Leah stood in her wolf form.

She had so much anger inside her that even with me calming her, she would still yell and scream at someone.

Leah and Jacob were talking in their thoughts and Edward - if I asked - would probably tell me everything they were saying.

I think they were fighting because Leah's anger was growing, as was Jacob's, but his was nowhere near as strong as hers.  
"Jasper," called Carlisle. I hadn't heard him walk up as I had watched Jacob and Leah. Edward turned to Carlisle as I made my way over to him.  
"Do you think that will help them," asked Edward, clearly reading Carlisle's thoughts.  
"Yes. Has Jacob convinced her yet," he asked, looking over at Leah for a second before looking back at Edward.  
"He's trying now," said Edward with a small nod. I could feel Bella's confusion building with my own, as she listened to their convocation before Carlisle turned to me.  
"Would you mind hanging out with Leah and calming her down if she needs it," asked Carlisle.

At first I didn't know what to think because most of the time, they were more worried about me killing someone then about Leah's anger management problems.

Then I thought about it, having a werewolf tailing me would stop all the worrying about me killing someone.

Leah would have no problem with killing me or any other vampire if I looked at a human the wrong way.

She'd said it so many times before.

They were worried, I would snap now that Alice was gone and Leah was the best way they could think of to stop their worries.  
"No, it's not that Jasper," said Edward reading my thoughts, though I knew he was lying. His guilt was giving him away.

But I guess him trying to deny it, was a comfort.  
"Ok I'll do it," I said, still unsure but I knew it would put everyone else's minds at rest, even if it didn't help me at all.  
"Have fun," said Bella comfortingly, knowing full well Leah was going to be a handful. _Don't you two have a hunt to be going on?_ I thought grumpily.  
"Yes we do. Come on Nessie, Jacob," he said calling them as he and Bella made their way into the forest, hands linked together.

Jacob with Nessie on his back ran off after them, leaving Leah at the edge of the forest.

I heard Carlisle's car drive away from the house a few seconds later.

He was probably heading off to the hospital again.  
"Inside," I said unsurely, though I didn't sound it.

I didn't do very much talking, maybe because Alice always knew what I wanted to say, so I didn't have to.

To bad she isn't here now!

I heard Leah sigh in her wolf form before slipping back into the woods to phase.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope it like it. more reviews= more chapters**

Leah P.O.V

Once I couldn't see the house, I phased back into my human form.

There was a small breeze as I picked up my clothes.

To anyone else, it would have been freezing cold standing naked in a forest, but not me. That's another one of the things, that's wrong with being a she wolf.

You never get cold!

I was also getting down to the last of my clothes, everything kept getting ripped apart when I phased unexpectedly.

Today I had a pair of my old school shorts and a black singlet, pulling them on I made my way to the house.

Jacob had said spending the day with Jasper would do both of us some good.

It pissed me off that Jacob didn't think I could look after myself and that I needed to be watched by the emotion leech like I couldn't control my emotions.

As I got to the front door of the house, I had decided that spending the day with the emotion Leech isn't the worse day I would have to endure this year.

I still had to live through Sam and Emily's wedding.

I hated the Leeches.

They had money, bucket loads of it and their dead! Fucking vampires!  
I didn't even have enough to buy myself a new pair of shoes, angrily looking down at my bare feet.

I could see Jasper staring at me from where he stood like a statue on the other side of the room. But I don't care.

He had forever, what would him having to wait another second do?  
"I need some new shoes," I said, as more of an order then a statement.

"We are going shoe shopping bloodsucker," I said, looking up at him.  
"My keys are on the hook next to you," Jasper said pointing to them.

I almost smirked as he began to walk to the garage door but I washed the emotion away quietly as I remembered who he was.

How many people he had killed and how many he could still kill and the hatred was back. Stupid Leech!

I snatched the keys and headed down the stairs after him.

He was waiting for me in his expensive little black sports car, as I closed the door to the car he held his hand out for the keys.

His scent mixed with the physic Leech's filled the car.

It was almost too much to stand.

I wanted to hold my breath but knew I couldn't for the whole trip, so I didn't bother.

He wasn't worth the effect.

"Why do you always push away happiness when you feel it," he asked almost politely.

I plainly ignored his question, slamming the keys into his hand with more force than was required, hoping it would hurt him though I knew it wouldn't.

It did however make me feel better about the day and having to spend it with him.

He started the car and off we went.

The movement I made the decision to push the bottom to roll down the window happened as we got to the main road.

I couldn't handle the smell.

It was really bad.

Neither one of us talked until we drove past the entrance to the reserve where I lived.  
"Hey where the hell are you going, I have to get money to buy things," I slapped abruptly, looking out the window as we flow by the road.  
"I'll buy," he said as if that would make it ok.

I was stuck here with him because I was a stupid werewolf.

As if being a stupid mutant freak wasn't bad enough by itself.

I had to be the only girl and I had to hang around with Leeches because of my brother and my stupid Alpha.

Jasper P.O.V

I felt something when I said I would pay, it was pain but it was only just there under all the anger.

I had heard what had happened to her.

Leah had been the girlfriend of the alpha male werewolf Sam before he imprinted on his fiancée Emily, Leah's cousin.

This broke Leah's heart though she would never say so or show it.

She also lost her father two years ago, on top of all that.

She is the only female werewolf which can't be easy for her either.

I would like to help her get rid of the pain she felt, under all the anger but I couldn't, all I could feel or affect was the anger she using as a shield, not that she wouldn't rip me apart if I even tried.

I would only be able to help her if she let me.

We drove the rest of the way to Port Angeles in silence.

She needed time to cool down.

I pulled us into the parking lot out the back of the main shops, less people.

After I parked, I turned to look at her.

It was this moment Alice would choose what kind of shopping she felt like doing and off we would go.

I really did miss Alice and wanted her to come back to me though I knew she wouldn't.

I was sure she would be happy when she finds him.

The one from her vision and one she would spend her forever with.

When she found him, she would come back and I would be happy for her.

Leah sat staring out the window.

She knew we had stopped but was thinking about something so probably didn't notice I was waiting for her, not that I didn't have forever I guess.  
"What are we looking for first," I asked her calming.

Shopping was something Alice and I did, so I wanted to make shopping a thing I did with someone else but Leah wasn't who I thought it was going to be with and Leah didn't want to be here with me anyway.

As I asked my question, she turned to look at me.  
"Shoes remember," she said bluntly, looking down at her feet which were still bear.

They didn't look like feet you would find on someone who runs around in the forest with no shoes on.

They were soft, clean and breakable but mainly human.  
"I know the perfect shop," I said, getting out of the car and I felt her anger going up just a little more but I didn't let it bother me.

She just liked looking after herself and hatred being helped or controlled by someone else, someone like me.

A vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope it like it. more reviews= more chapters**

Chapter 3

Leah sat trying on another pair of shoes.

A shopping assistant stood next to her, helping her try them on.

She sat on a wooden box at the end of the aisle.

The box had a little mirror running along it so you could see what the shoes looked like.

She stood up from the box, looking down at the little mirror front on first.

Before sighing and spinning side ways to see the shoes from that view also.

She made a little subtle nod more to herself than the assistant.

The assistant stood beside her, holding the empty shoe box in his hands.

I saw the nod clearly from where I stood, against an aisle far enough away so that every time the boy assistant walked past me or around Leah, I wouldn't want to sink my teeth into his neck.  
"We will get them," I said in the boy as Leah turned the other way in front of the little mirror.

It was almost cute compared to shopping with Alice.

She didn't buy cloths to match everything else in her cupboard or to make the perfect outfit.

She just bought the clothes because they caught her eye when she walked by.

She didn't know what she was looking for until she saw them.

It wasn't perfect.

I was done with perfect.

The assistant nodded his head at me.  
"Of course Mr. Hale," he said taking the shoe box to the pricing area so he could price the shoe as we continued to browse.

I wasn't going to give Leah the chance to try and pay for the shoes or even see how much they cost because I knew it would bug her.

She couldn't let people help her, it wasn't in her nature.  
"I don't want you buying things for me," she shot at me in a low voice but it didn't matter because at that second I smelt a girl came out from the back of the shop.

I heard her stop as the door she came through, closing it behind her.

Her smell was strong even with her on the other side of the shop.

She was just a girl like everyone else, a human girl who needed to live, who had a life and a family.

I wasn't going to give Leah the chance to pick a fight.

I wouldn't move from this spot I reminded myself as I heard the beating of her heart in my ears.

As if the girl had been preparing herself, her confidence shot up as she made her way up a shoes aisle to where I stood.

Crap.

Leah P.O.V

I smelt the amount of perfume she was wearing before I saw her walking over to the Leech, which meant he did too.

She had dyed light brown hair and was wearing skinny leg jeans with some little brand label shirt and way too much make up.  
"Matt why didn't you tell me, Mr. Hale our favorite costumer was here," she said throwing a flirty smile at the Leech.

She all most ripped the shoe box from the boy Matt's hands.

He didn't say anything but looked down at his feet.

She then seeming to forget about the Matt kid turned around and walked over to the Leech.

"Is there anything I can help you with" she said stopped very close to him, too bad that what made her like him was the same thing that would get her killed.

If he even touched her then I would rip him apart and then I really would have no clothes left.

I also would be on the front page of every paper as if my life wasn't bad enough.

I would be the freaky wolf girl.

Of course the Leech would be dead too but I'd have to save the girl.

He's dead already so this time it will just be for real.

But he didn't move, his hands resting in the back pockets of his jeans and I could tell from where I stood he wasn't breathing.  
"We were just buying those shoes actually," Jasper said taking a step back from her, before taking one hand from behind his back and pointing to the box in her hands.

I could see he still wasn't daring to take a breath.

It was a good thing too as I could see a drop of dry blood on her brand label shirt.

I watched him and he didn't look to good which put me on edge.  
"Of course," she said smiling up at him.

"We," she questioned, looking around for I would guess his wife.

The psychic Leech.

Alice. Or whatever her name is.

"Is Mrs. Cullen here with you today," she asked when she couldn't see anyone who would be with him.

She looked right over me standing there.

I don't know if that bothered me or not but it didn't matter, I had to keep my eyes on him only.  
"Umm no, there is no Mrs. Cullen anymore," Jasper said blankly.

No Mrs. Cullen?

What?

Where was the little psychic?

Now that I think about it, I hadn't see the overly happy little Leech in a while I thought it was just my good luck but apparently not.  
"Really, that's, well that's just too bad," she said trying to cover the smile, she wanted to let cover her face not that it would help; he would be able to feel her happiness anyway.

He just stood there clearly not happy about the direction this convocation had gone in.

She seemed to see this changed the convocation.

"Come this way, Mr. Hale," she said flaunting another smile at him.

He didn't even seem to notice as he followed her over to the cash register.

I couldn't leave her alone with him she was clearly too into him to know or notice that one, he was dead and two he wanted to sink his teeth into her neck.

I pulled the shoes of my feet and followed after them.

The psychic must have left him and that was why Jacob wants me to stay with him.

In case he lost it and killed someone, I could be there to stop him.

Which meant it wasn't just going to be one day I would have to spend with him.

I would have to stay with him until he got over her and they were meant to be soul mates and all that.

So he probably won't get over her anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

_I can't believe you didn't tell me why I was watching that stupid blood sucking leech,_ I yelled at Jacob in my thoughts as he run over to me on all fours. From there we began to run through the forest after my day in town.

_Calm down Lee, you had to watch Jasper, you're the one who doesn't trust them and the only one who would be able to hurt him if he did something wrong, _thought Seth my little brother coming through some trees beside me.

_And you trust them way to much,_ I thought bitterly as we ran in a line back into the Reserve.

_They really aren't that bad you know, maybe spending time with Jasper would help you like them all better,_ thought Jacob hopelessly.

He just hoped I would start liking his little blood sucking imprint.

They didn't say anything as we ran.

All I could hear was the thuds as our paws hit the ground, kicking up dirt.  
_Fine,_ _I'll watch him on my weekends and only then because I still have school. Remember I only just started going back. I can't just leave for months again without an explanation,_ I thought bitterly though I knew I couldn't actually say no to Jacob, him being my Alpha and all. If he ordered me to do it, I would have to.

_You haven't told her yet,_ thought Seth the worry clear, my poor little brother.  
_Haven't told me what,_ I snapped at both of them though seconds later I felt bad about snapping at Seth. I was angry he let Jacob rope me into this.

_Well it's just that Jasper is coming to school with you so you can watch over him all the time and he's taking all your classes, _Jacob thought calmly as if it was no big deal.

_What? He's going to be in all my classes at school with me! You have got to be frickin' kidding me! _I almost screamed in their heads.

Seth whimpered in his wolf form as he ran next to me. I looked over at him as the forest around us began to thin.

_Whatever I'll see you later, _I snapped at Jacob before Seth and I separated from him.  
_ God Lee please don't yell, _thought Seth as I phasing out of my wolf form pulling on the shorts and singlet from before. Seth came out from behind a tree a few feet from me after phasing and pulling on some pants.

"Don't be mad at Jacob, he is just doing what is best for all of us. I mean you don't trust any of the vampires so he figures that with you watching Jasper the other pack has to be ok with him going back to school. Jasper really isn't that bad anyway I think you will get along if you just give him a chance," Seth said trying to stop me from being angry at him and Jacob for roping me into watching the emotions Leech. I sighed as we began to walk back to our house in silence. He knew if he tried to talk to me again I would rip into him but had said enough to make me forgive him.

* * *

"Leah, there are leftovers in the fridge for you." called Mum from down stairs as I sat in my room packing my stuff from tomorrow. When Mum called, I screwed up my face before getting up and walking to my door. I opened the door to my room and walked down stairs into the kitchen.

"Where are you and Seth going," I asked surprised mum hadn't tried to get me to go out to dinner with either her or Seth instead of leaving me alone. She didn't like to leave us at home through she knew both of us could look after ourselves.

"Seth is going to Sam and Emily's place for dinner, remember, and I'm going to Charlie's for dinner," said mum standing at the front door with one of those I'm-disappointed-in-you faces but I just rolled my eye's at her. We had had this talk about 20 times so far I swear! I would only be Emily's bride's maid if I didn't have to see them until the wedding which meant no dinner dates, Seth can go there alone if he wants to see them.

I don't want to have anything to do with them.

No matter what!

"I remember Mum. Night," I said bluntly as I saw the little bit of hope fade from her eyes. She wished I would be as happy about Emily and Sam getting married as Seth was but it wasn't going to happen.

I hate Emily because she's with Sam which makes me hate myself even more because it's not her fault Sam imprinted on her and left me.

"I wish you would go with Seth over to Emily's. She is your cousin too after all," said Mum in one of those voices that would guilt anyone normal into going but I wasn't normal and I really wasn't in the mood after spending all day with a Leech.

"No Mum, I don't want to go over to Emily's place," I said crossing my arms trying to be as nice as possible but I wasn't going to go, it was plain and simple.

"Please Leah; Emily is your cousin after all. She is being so nice asking you to be her bride's maid, you two haven't been hanging out as much anymore. You should really go," said Mum walked over to me, touching my shoulder and then I had had enough.

"If she was being nice, she one wouldn't be marrying my ex-boyfriend! And two if she cared about me at all she wouldn't make me sit through her fucking wedding or have the nerve to ask me to be her stinking bride's maid," I yelled pulling away from Mum before storming back up to my room.

I threw myself down on my bed, grabbing my pillow and burying my head into it.

The guilt was already starting to set in then I heard the front door open and close and I sighed.

I didn't bother getting changed, I just let sleep take over.


End file.
